Distractions (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: Fate esta tratando de estudiar para sus exámenes finales pero Nanoha preferiría que le prestara más atención a ella.


**Distracciones. **

**Disclaimer! **Esta historia es solo una **traducción del original** escrito por **Deathbybunny** Yup, great story, and all!

**T/N: **Tiempo sin vernos, no?

* * *

"Fate-chan~ tomemos un descanso."

Fate podía comenzar a sentir el tic en su ceja. Su perfecto día de estudio estaba peligrando por esta hermosa criatura. Cómo es que habían llegado a este punto?

—Una hora antes—

Su novia había estado interrumpiendo la sesión de estudio demasiadas veces este día. No le había importado cuando paso la primera vez. Fue una razón muy valida. Nanoha estaba teniendo problemas con uno de los ejercicios de su tarea. Fate estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarla. Era la razón por la que estaban estudiando después de todo. La rubia felizmente detuvo su trabajo y acerco hacia su novia para ver en que podía ayudar. No tomo mucho explicarle como resolver el problema. Nanoha había estado tan feliz con su ayuda que beso largamente la mejilla de la rubia. Fate hizo todo lo que pudo para resistir la urgencia de hacer que el beso durara más.

Esta era una sesión de estudio después de todo. Ya habría otras ocasiones para cosas como esa.

Con gran dificultad, fue hasta su lado de la mesa y continúo con su tarea. Cinco después, Nanoha volvió a interrumpir.

"Fate-chan?"

"Si? Estas teniendo dificultades otra vez?"

"Algo así."

Fate levanto la vista de su libro, indicando a la castaña que continuara.

"No hace un poco de calor aquí, Fate-chan?"

Entonces Nanoha procedió a desabrochar su camisa. Fate sintió seca la boca. Sus ojos enseguida fueron a dar hacia los delgados dedos de su novia mientras se movían para liberar los primeros dos botones. Fate trago saliva mientras más de la perfecta piel de Nanoha era revelada para que sus ojos la recorrieran. Sus ojos regresaron hasta los dedos sobre los botones. Se detuvieron justo sobre los senos de Nanoha, aunque esto aun le dejaba a Fate una clara vista de lo que estaba más allá de los botones. Su mente estaba rápidamente cayendo por otros caminos. Tenia que hacer algo para ganar control nuevamente.

"P-prenderé el aire acondicionado!"

Fate rápidamente se levanto y fue por el control. Pese a que esta no era la primera vez que prendía la maquina, estaba teniendo muchas más dificultades ya que su mente aun trataba de volver a funcionar como corresponde. Maldijo sus hormonas. Desde que ella y Nanoha finalmente intimaron, encontraba sus pensamientos yendo más y más hacia cosas que serian consideradas pervertidas. Habló con Lindy sobre su dilema, pero su madre adoptiva solo rió y aseguro que no era algo malo. Estaban en una relación después de todo; era común para las partes envueltas el tener estos sentimientos de lujuria por el otro. Con eso, la mente de Fate fue de alguna manera puesta en calma pero eso no significaba que le hiciera las cosas más fáciles.

Aun se encontraba en ocasiones mirando inocentemente a Nanoha durante clases o caminando por el campus, cuando su mente repentinamente conjuraba imágenes de alguna de las muchas noches con Nanoha desnuda, su cabello esparcido bajo ella, cuerpo cubierto con sudor y sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas… Fate se golpeo a si misma. No se suponía que su mente se fuera más por otros lugares! Si esto continuaba, nunca iba a estudiar para sus exámenes!

"_Creo que tengo que repensar el estudiar junto a Nanoha de esta manera…."_

Fate regreso a su lugar con las mejillas aun sonrojadas por los pensamientos que había tenido. Tomó su libro nuevamente pero decidió dar un vistazo hacia Nanoha antes de continuar leyendo. No sabia si sentir afortunada o no porque Nanoha no se molesto en abrochar de nuevo su camisa. Rápidamente desvió la vista de regreso a la página que estaba leyendo. No tomo mucho tiempo para que Nanoha interrumpiera nuevamente su estudio.

"Te sientes bien Fate-chan?"

"Qué te hace pen-…"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Nanoha pasó sobre la mesa para tocar la frente de Fate.

"Te ves un poco… acalorada." La voz de Nanoha sonó un poco más grave que hace unos segundos. Causo que el rostro de Fate se sonrojara aun más. No ayudaba el que ahora tuviera una muy placentera vista bajo la camisa de Nanoha. En ese momento, se convenció de que Nanoha estaba haciendo esto a propósito.

"E-estoy bien!"

"Hmm? Fate-chan no se ve bien. Sus mejillas están rojas."

La mano de Nanoha dejo su frente y a cambio se poso en su mejilla, rozando su pulgar contra la acalorada piel. Fate se alejo y levanto otra vez.

"Iré por algo para tomar! Vuelvo enseguida!"

Fate rápidamente dejo su cuarto. Definitivamente estaba más caluroso.

Llego hasta la cocina y saco lo primero que encontró del refrigerador. Sirviendo el frío jugo de naranja en un vaso, lo bebió en dos tragos. Estaba más sedienta de lo que esperaba. Tomando unos cuantos respiros para calmarse; intento entender porque Nanoha estaba repentinamente tratando de seducirla. Normalmente no tendría ningún problema en ceder ante lo que deseara Nanoha, pero últimamente estuvo ocupada tratando de prepararse para los exámenes finales que no paso tanto tiempo como de costumbre con su novia. Tal vez Nanoha estaba se sentía frustrada por estar siendo ignorada?

"_Pero ella sabe lo importante que es esto! Debería estar estudiando también!" _

Aunque, no había solución para su situación. Nanoha obviamente quería sexo, por lo tanto, solo había una solución para su problema. Con una firme resolución, regreso a su cuarto. No es que su solución fuera algo malo después de todo. Ya ha pasado un tiempo, y seria una tonta para quejarse con su novia por querer tener sexo con ella. Aunque esto seria obstáculo para sus estudios, siempre podía continuar donde quedo, más tarde.

"_Solo debo asegurarme de que esto no convierta en una costumbre." _

Fate estaba segura de que sus calificaciones empeorarían si no era cuidadosa. Abrió su puerta solo para detenerse sobre sus pasos. Nanoha estaba recostada en su cama, falda subiendo peligrosamente.

"Fate-chan~ tomemos un descanso."

—Presente—

Así regresamos al presente. Fate continuaba estando de pie en la puerta mirando embobada a su novia. Nanoha sonrío satisfecha ante la reacción de su encantadora rubia. Seguro una semana no se vería como un largo tiempo, pero se sentía como una eternidad desde que Fate la tocara. Maldecía el hecho de que los exámenes finales estuviesen cerca. Por ellos, Fate había estado pasando todo su tiempo estudiando. Nanoha admiraba lo esforzada que era su novia cuando se trataba de sus estudios, pero se estaba interponiendo con su diversión! Aun eran jóvenes y este era el momento para estar disfrutando de su tiempo de juventud juntas!

Iba a obtener lo que deseaba de su encantadora rubia. Todo lo que necesitaba era un impulso final.

Nanoha le sonrió seductivamente a Fate. "Ves algo que te guste, Fate?"

En un parpadeo, Fate estaba sobre Nanoha. Una mano sostenía las muñecas de Nanoha sobre su cabeza mientras la otra la levantaba.

"Ese fue un truco sucio." La mirada de Fate no titubeo mientras se miraba los ojos azul cobalto de Nanoha.

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Fate."

Nadie sabía que Fate tenía una debilidad cuando se trataba de su novia. Probablemente podría resistir horas de seducción, pero en el momento en que Nanoha dejaba el 'chan' en su nombre, se derretía sobre las manos de la castaña. Algo sobre la forma en que Nanoha decía su nombre causaba que un interruptor se encendiera dentro de ella. A Nanoha le gustaba referirse juguetonamente a este como su botón 'caliente'.

"Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, Nanoha." Fate descendió hasta el delgado cuello de Nanoha. "Has sido una chica mala, impidiendo que haga mi tarea."

Nanoha tembló mientras el cálido respirar de Fate cosquilleaba su piel. Sus labios rozaban contra la garganta de la castaña oh tan lentamente.

"A F-Fate no parecía molestarle el espectáculo."

Fate sonrió. "Creo que necesito enseñarle a Nanoha una lección _especial._"

"Ah!" Nanoha no pudo hacer nada mientras Fate comenzaba a 'enseñarle' su lección especial.

—Al siguiente día—

"Umm, Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Por qué están todas aquí?"

Fate alzó la vista de su trabajo y observo a todos en su cuarto. Hayate había dejado de comer lo que estuviera sobre la mesa y miró a Nanoha con un ligeramente insultado mohín. Arisa tenía más o menos la misma expresión pero ella parecía enfadada por ello. Suzuka por otra parte, tomó algo de té, disfrutando de estar en la compañía de sus amigas.

"Eh~ qué estas diciendo Nanoha-chan?" Entonces Hayate sonrió. "Te estamos impidiendo el divertirte con tu Fate-chan?"

Ambas chicas se ruborizaron por lo cierto que era su suposición.

"Ah ha!" exclamo Arisa. "Sabia que era sospechoso el que Fate-chan nos invitara! Ustedes dos son un par de pervertidas!"

"E-eso no es cierto!" intento defenderse Fate. "Quiero decir, no hemos estudiado juntas en un tiempo y pensé…"

Suzuka rió. "No tienes porque avergonzarte Fate-chan. Es perfectamente normal que tú y Nanoha tengan sexo con frecuencia…"

"Suzuka!" Fate y Arisa gritaron. Escandalizadas que la dulce, inocente, Suzuka dijera esas palabras.

"Hahaha! Parece que tendrás que controlar tu libido por el momento Nanoha-chan~" se burlo Hayate.

Nanoha suspiro mientras posaba su cabeza en la mesa, ahí quedaba su plan de continuar teniendo sexo apasionado con su rubia diosa.


End file.
